It Is Our Way Deleted Scene
by valyria
Summary: A chapter set between parts II & III that I decided to ditch. Features T'Vai.


AN: This is a deleted scene from _It Is Our Way_ that I said I'd upload then completely forgot about. Originally I was going to have a short interlude in between Parts II & III but decided against it. Not much happens here, but it does feature T'Vai and Zybari being a BAMF.

* * *

**Interlude**

**Dahshal s'nash-veh.**

Deep Space Five had a well-equipped civilian zone. There were many shops and eateries, along with recreational facilities and bars. T'Vai had informed him with her usual enthusiasm that one of the bars sold several Vulcan beverages, most notably warm K'vass and potent t'mara omi. She had expressed a desire to join him in the consumption of these items later on in the evening. Currently however, his sister was attending a diplomatic function in celebration of a new trade agreement between three of the Federation sovereign systems that Deep Space Five was situated between – Danter, Xenex and the Thallonian Empire.

The new agreement meant that the station would have access to far more raw resources for their work, which for the most part focused on the development of new starship designs for Starfleet. T'Vai was therefore justifiably pleased by the outcome of the talks she had overseen. Owing to their relative proximity, Zybari could feel her satisfaction over their faint familial bond. It was rare to sense his sister or parents in such a manner. They were usually many lightyears from one another.

He located the establishment that T'Vai had recommended.

Inside it was loud and there was a vaguely unpleasant and highly confusing melange of different smells.

There were several Starfleet personnel in uniform present but Zybari was able to quickly identify the person he sought because his arrival had apparently been noted.

'ZYBARI! Over here!'

Following the overly loud exclamation to its source, Zybari located Lieutenant Evans. The human grinned widely and slapped Zybari upon the shoulder by way of greeting when he approached.

'Zybari! Long time no see!' he said. From the slight slurring of his words and the excessive volume at which they were delivered, Zybari deduced that his former room-mate was approaching moderate inebriation.

'It has been 3.2 years since we last encountered one another Lieutenant Evans.' he agreed. They had communicated via sub-space periodically during that time however, which was how Zybari had been aware they would fortuitously be on the same station at the same time.

Evans shoved at the Betazoid sitting next to him. 'Shift over would you?'

The Betazoid, also a Lieutenant - from his uniform serving in the medical department - obliged.

Zybari took the space cleared on the bench beside Evans. He did not rest his hands upon the table. It appeared rather soiled and… sticky.

'Zybari, this is Dwaxx.' Evans offered by way of introduction.

The Betazoid nodded his head and smiled politely. 'You're Evans' room-mate from the Academy are you not?'

'That is correct.' Zybari agreed.

'Evans has spoken of you often during our acquaintance.'

Zybari flicked his eyes towards the human. Evans widened his eyes and raised his hands in a false indicator of innocence. Zybari well recalled the way his 'friend' had regaled his family with exaggerated anecdotes at their graduation. No doubt this Lieutenant had been similarly mis-informed.

'Based upon previous experiences, I would estimate no more than 70% of what Lieutenant Evans has told you to be accurate.' he remarked.

'So!' Evans interrupted loudly. 'When are you shipping out again Zy?'

Having long-ago come to terms with the human love of 'nick names' Zybari did not remark up Evans' truncated variation of his own. 'I depart via shuttle at 09:00 hours.'

Evans' nodded. 'We're not off till 15:00. Plenty of time to sleep off whatever I get up to tonight.' He grinned at Lieutenant Dwaxx. 'Not that I'll need to. I tell ya, having a doctor for your drinking buddy is the best thing ever.'

The Betazoid, evidently the Doctor to whom Evans referred, rolled his black eyes.

'One of those magic hypos of Dwaxx's and I'm good to go!' Evans concluded before taking a long drink out of the blue beverage in front of him.

'To which ship have you and Lieutenant Dwaxx been re-assigned?' Zybari inquired politely.

Evans grinned. 'Guess!'

Zybari raised an eyebrow. 'That would be highly illogical. There is insufficient data available upon which to base any such speculation.'

'Same old Zy.' Evans replied. 'I've missed that Vulcan charm of yours buddy.' He looked at Lieutenant Dwaxx. 'Vulcans have a way with words wouldn't you say Dwaxx?'

The Betazoid met Zybari's eyes briefly. 'I find them to be refreshingly straight forward in their speech.' he agreed. 'And quite relaxing to be around owing to their mental discipline.'

'Huh?'

'A Vulcan would never give me a headache with all his conflicting emotions, unlike say, _you _Evans.'

Evans pouted. 'That was _one_ time, and I was heart-broken! That Risian girl was stone cold!'

Zybari observed his former room-mate and the Betazoid Doctor as they engaged in an argument over Dwaxx apparently 'stealing all the girls' from Evans with his 'black-eyed sappy mumbo jumbo'. When the conversation turned to the Betazoid's sister the disagreement became more heated. Shortly afterwards the Doctor excused himself politely, if rather abruptly.

'Sanctimonious ass.' Evans mumbled glaring at the Betazoid's back as he made his way across the bar.

Zybari regarded him sceptically. 'Whilst much of your discussion was quite mystifying to me, had you treated my own sister in the manner you apparently treated Lieutenant Dwaxx's, I would also be displeased with you.'

'Ooo.. _T'Vai._ I'd treat her in any manner she wanted.' Evans replied leering.

Zybari shot him a cold look.

'Kidding!' the human assured him. 'And Ellazanda is ten years older than me!_ I _was the one taken advantage of there.'

'Betazoids do not mature at the same rate as humans. Your comparative ages in standard means little.' Zybari pointed out.

'Hmpf. Enough about my women troubles. How are yours going?'

'How are my what going?'

'Your women troubles!'

Zybari blinked. 'I assume you mean to make general inquiry into the current status of my… personal associations with women.'

Evans gave him a look. '_Duh _Zybari.' He held up a hand. 'And before you tell me about your mom's latest paper on some dead alien language or that your grannie got a haircut, I mean_ T'Sar. _How's T'Sar?'

'I have not spoken to T'Sar in sometime,' it had in fact been 172 days 12 hours and 18 minutes, '- but when last I had word from her she had completed the equivalent of a Terran doctorate in xenobiology and was furthering her studies in the field of warp thermodynamics.'

'Biology and warp physics? That's an odd mix.' Evans remarked.

'It is my understanding that her study of astrophysics is based upon personal interest whilst her study of xenobiology was undertaken so she could aid in the terra-forming of New Vulcan.'

'Logical.' Evans replied. The conversation paused for a moment as he took several deep swallows of his blue beverage. It looked and smelt suspiciously like Romulan Ale, but since that liquor was contraband, Zybari elected to ignore those observations. 'So what does your T'Sar look like Zybari?'

His use of a possessive pronoun in relation to T'Sar cause a strange and quite illogical thrill to run through Zybari. He quickly smothered his reaction. 'She has features common to those descended from Vulcans of the Na'nam province.'

Evans' made a hand gesture that Zybari knew indicated a desire for him to elaborate. 'She has dark hair, brown eyes is approximately 183 centimetres tall.'

'I'm guessing you don't carry a picture of her around?'

Zybari was suddenly vividly aware of the small hard shape of the holo viewer in his pocket. He did indeed carry images of T'Sar 'around'. Not that he had ever admitted to that fact.

Evans seemed to have noticed his discomfort because a slow grin spread over his face. 'You _do!_ '

Zybari could not voice a denial though he wanted to. To do so would be to lie. He settled for pursing his lips slightly.

His human companion laughed shortly. 'Well, come on then, show me T'Sar. I've been hearing about her for years, I'm dying to know what the girl that has the ever cool and collected Zybari wrapped around her little finger.'

Sighing minutely Zybari pulled the holoviewer out of his pocket and placed the small disc upon the table before triggering it. The last image he had viewed, one of T'Sar standing amidst his grandmother's Kolari Orchids taken approximately 4 years previously flickered into muted holographic shape.

Evans whistled. '_Well._ She's goregous alright Zybari.'

With the distinct lack of courtesy that unfortunately seemed common to most non-Vulcans, Evans reached forwards and thumbed the displayer to the next image without seeking Zybari's permission. It changed to an image taken at close range with only T'Sar's head and shoulders visible. Zybari allowed himself to gaze admiringly at her as the holograph turned to one side and looked at something to her right.

'Wow.' Evans proclaimed. 'I'd forgotten how hot Vulcan girls were. Those ears.' He looked across the table at Zybari and wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly irritated at the thought of Evans looking at T'Sar's image, Zybari snatched up the holoviewer and returned it to his pocket.

'Worried I'll steal it Zy?' Evans asked.

'Perhaps I am concerned that given your behaviour with Ellazanda of Betazoid, you will attempt to steal _her.'_

Evans snorted. 'Was that a joke Zy?'

T'Vai appeared 48 minutes later carrying a tray with two tall steaming glasses of k'vass and a squat measure of the blue beverage Evans was drinking. The human Lieutenant stared at her open-mouthed for a long moment. He was not alone in his regard. Many patrons in the bar turned to watch her appreciatively as she made her way towards them. His sister was considered quite aesthetically pleasing by humans and Vulcans alike - an assessment that seemed to be shared by many other humanoid races besides given the disparate selection of males currently tracking her progress across the bar.

Zybari for his part found T'Vai's appearance pleasing because she bore such strong genetic markers of their parents. The features of her face took after their mother, her smile and laughter purely human, but she had their father's Vulcan ears and eyebrows and when she raised the left as she was doing now, he was reminded powerfully of him. He felt a warm burst of affection from their bond as she met his eyes.

'You didn't tell me T'Vai was coming!' Evans hissed, breaking Zybari from his affectionate and somewhat overly sentimental reflection upon his sister.

Zybari raised an eyebrow. 'I did not think it worth mentioning.'

Evans scowled and then hurriedly smoothed his hair and tugged at his rumpled uniform.

T'Vai placed down the tray and gave them her customary smile. It was a restrained gesture for a human, but a very unusual one for a Vulcan. 'Good evening _sa-kai_, Evans.' she greeted them in turn.

Evans shot to his feet. 'T'Vai! It's wonderful to see you. You look amazing.'

Zybari restrained the urge to roll his eyes. T'Vai had a highly predictable effect upon his human acquaintances. She shared an amused glance with him before favouring Evans with another smile. 'Why thank you Evans. I see you are now a Lieutenant. Congratulations.'

Evans sat back down and blushed. 'Oh, thanks T'Vai.'

They conversed pleasantly enough for a period of 1.2 standard hours on matters of mutual interest. Lieutenant Evans became quite inebriated, but T'Vai and Zybari were more circumspect in their consumption of what for Vulcans were intoxicating beverages. Although the k'vass was quite superior - it did not appear to have been replicated so Zybari partook of several glasses of the warm spicy drink as he and T'Vai socialised with Lieutenant Evans. On a few occasions he had to stare pointedly at males who were lurked nearby, apparently considering approaching his sister, but otherwise nothing untoward occurred.

He had just finished sharing the details of his latest commission, that as Helmsman under the newly promoted Captain Hikaru Sulu of the freshly refitted _USS Excelsior,_ the ship which had originally been powered by the failed experimental Trans-Warp drive, when Evans became quite agitated.

'I didn't end up telling you about my commission Zybari!' he exclaimed. Evans had indeed been distracted from revealing that information by his dispute with Lieutenant Dwaxx earlier on in the evening.

The human grinned widely. 'It's the _Enterprise.'_

T'Vai and Zybari exchanged a look. The _Enterprise_ was under the command of their father with their mother serving as First Officer. Serving aboard the flagship was indeed considered an envious posting. It was not one Zybari desired however as he and his parents deemed it unwise to serve upon the same ship for a variety of reasons, both practical and personal.

'In what capacity will you be serving?' T'Vai inquired politely.

'Alpha Navigator and relief Tactical Operator.' Evans replied. 'A full bridge officer position on the flagship!'

'Indeed.' replied Zybari, 'That is most impressive Evans. I am certain you will perform your duties admirably.'

'You betcha. It's gonna be great serving with your folks, not to mention Montgomery Scott and Pavel Chekov.' he continued in transparent excitement.

At 23:38 hours T'Vai requested Zybari escort her back to her rooms and they left Lieutenant Evans in the company several other equally inebriated Starfleet personnel.

His sister rested her hand upon his forearm and let Zybari led her from the bar. Several males turned as they passed but T'Vai seemed unconcerned by the attention. Despite this he suspected she had requested his company so she would not be approached by any would be suitors as much as to spend further time with him. A 6'7" Vulcan in a Starfleet uniform seemed to be an effective deterrent.

They made the journey across Deep Space Five in comfortable silence. The k'vass had left Zybari with a slight, warm, fuzzy feeling in his mind, his thoughts dulled slightly. T'Vai invited him into her rooms for tea and he was amenable. Meditation in his current state would be difficult and he was in no great need of sleep.

He realised something was amiss the moment he followed her across the threshold of her quarters. He felt T'Vai's alarm and pulled her behind him, shielding her smaller, weaker form instinctually. She wrapped a hand around his bicep and peered around his shoulder.

There were two dark-red skinned humanoids in her room, staring in shock at Zybari and T'Vai.

'_The representatives of the Thallonian Empire.'_ T'Var whispered in Vuhlkansu, her voice soft so that only Zybari would hear. _'Lords Si Ahrn and Si Qwan'_

'Why are you Lady T'Vai's private quarters?' Zybari inquired coldly.

The Thallonians exchanged glances.

'That is a matter between ourselves and the Lady. Starfleet need not concern itself.' the taller of the two, the one T'Vai had identified as Lord Si Qwan, replied.

Zybari clenched his jaw. 'My concern is not that of a member of Starfleet.' T'Vai had spoken of the Thallonians. They were exceedingly xenophobic and confrontational. He could think of no satisfactory reason for the presence of the two men in his sister's rooms.

'It is a personally matter.' Lord Si Qwan continued.

Zybari narrowed his eyes at the man.

'An offer of employment.' Lord Si Ahrn added more reasonably.

Zybari regarded them suspiciously. He did not think they were being entirely honest. He could sense T'Vai's confusion. She stepped out from behind him but kept a grip on his arm. 'What manner of employment?' she inquired.

'The Prince has been greatly impressed by you during negotiations Lady T'Vai. It has been many centuries since the Thallonians and the Danterians have been able to speak of peace.' Lord Si Ahrn informed her. 'Prince Si Yorn would offer you a place at the Imperial Court.'

Zybari stared hard at the Thallonian. 'What manner of place?'

'One of great honour.' he was reassured.

'That is no answer.'

The Thallonian pulled a small PADD-like device from his jacket and read from it. 'Most honourable Lady T'Vai of the Terrans and the Vulcans, she of the grey-eyes and most graceful intellect, I hereby offer you a place amidst the Ladies of my Court on Thallonia, to be kept and honoured in a manner as befits your great beauty and wisdom.'

'_He desires me as a concubine.'_ T'Vai clarified in Vuhlkansu, sounding more bemused than insulted.

Zybari found himself insulted enough for the both of them. He struggled not to physically eject the two diplomats from the room. 'That is no honour, that is an insult.' he snapped, pulling his sister slightly closer.

Si Ahrn frowned. 'It is a great honour!' he spluttered. '_Never_ has such an offer been made to an off-worlder!'

Zybari tried to keep his voice even. He was not entirely successful. 'Your _honourable_ offer has been heard and rejected. Please inform Prince Si Yorn there will be no further discussion of the matter. You will now depart.'

The Thallonians glared at him and spoke rapidly to one another in what was most likely their native tongue. 'It is to the Lady T'Vai our Prince's offer is made. Not you nameless one.' Si Ahrn said haughtily. Having spent many years amidst Vulcans of the High Clans, Zybari was unimpressed. He had yet to encounter any race that could out do a Vulcan Pid-kom in terms of pride and haughtiness.

'Yes, from her we will hear a decision.' Si Qwan added meeting T'Vai's gaze. 'We know she is unwed, you do not speak for her.'

'In the absence of the S'haile of our House and the Pid-kom of our Clan my honourable _brother _S'chn T'gai Zybari does indeed speak for me.' T'Vai informed them more or less accurately. Technically she should have specified that their father also preceded him in terms of familial authority. 'Please thank the Prince for his gracious offer, but inform him that such an arrangement would be mutually unsatisfactory owing to certain… disparities between our peoples.'

'Your brother?' Si Ahrn inquired.

Zybari let himself glare at the man. 'Indeed.'

The Thallonians again spoke to one another, stealing glances at Zybari and T'Vai as they did so. After a brief discussion they both bowed slightly. 'If any offense was caused, it was not our intention. We will relay your response to the Prince Lady T'Vai.' Lord Si Ahrn said. He glanced at Zybari momentarily. 'Honourable Zybari.'

Zybari stepped to the side and allowed them to pass, glowering all the while. He was almost disappointed they had not provoked him further. It would have been most satisfying to physically demonstrate his displeasure at their behaviour.

Once the door had closed behind them T'Vai let out a little nervous human sounding laugh. 'Well. That was a new experience. I've never been asked to be an alien Prince's concubine before.'

Zybari raised an eyebrow. 'I am sure you will encounter similarly illogical proposals during your diplomatic duties.' At T'Vai's confused look he elaborated. 'I have noted that your appearance seems to be considered uncommonly favourable amidst most humanoid races. I observed no less than 6 individuals who appeared to desire you for a mate over the course of this evening.'

His sister smiled and shook her head. 'I'm not nearly as pretty as mama.'

'Were you not half Vulcan and therefore above such illogical behaviour _ko-kai, _I would assume you were 'fishing for compliments' as the Terran phrase goes.' Zybari remarked.

'Hmm. Perhaps.' she replied, a slight smile on her face as she began preparing spice tea for them. She used the replicator for the heated water, but used 'real' tea leaves. Zybari sat and watched her.

'You are 25.2 years of age.' he observed after a brief period of silence.

'Indeed Zybari.'

'Have you considered taking a bondmate?' he inquired curiously.

She pursed her lips. 'I have not encountered any man I would wish to share such a thing with.'

'A human perhaps?' he suggested.

T'Vai sighed as she came and sat beside him, placing their tea on the table nearby. 'I had thought that. Growing up. That I would find a human in the manner of our father and grandfather, but… human men…' She shrugged and scrunched up her face in mild distaste before taking a sip of her tea. 'There is a saying amidst humans, "A woman marries a man like her father".' She paused and smirked at Zybari slightly, 'In this I am at something of a disadvantage - there are precious few human men like Spock of Vulcan.'

Zybari raised an eyebrow. 'If you are dis-satisfied with human males as potential mates, then logic dictates you seek one elsewhere.'

T'Vai rolled her eyes. 'No Vulcan would want waste his precious genetic material on me.'

Zybari pretended to ponder her words for a moment. 'Perhaps then - a Klingon?'

His sister laughed shortly, the sound reminiscent of their mother. 'I'd sooner a Klingon than Prince Si Jorn of Thallionia.'

'A Romulan then.' he continued.

T'Vai covered her mouth and snorted inelegantly. 'Oh! Can you imagine Okosu T'Pau's reaction if I were to bring home a Romulan?'

'You have a point. Perhaps a Deltan would be a more suitable choice.' His suggestions were illogical and absurd, made purely for their humour, but since he was in his sister's company he allowed himself the small slip in his emotional control.

She sniggered and shook her head at him. 'Next you'll be suggesting an Orion.'

Zybari tilted his head. 'You _do _enjoy the company of Elia McCoy, who is half Orion, perhaps a Kolari _would_ prove a suitable bondmate for you.' he responded only half in jest.

She smiled again and took another sip of her tea. 'All this talk of marriage reminds me, I have something for you.' She stood and disappeared into what Zybari assumed was her bedroom. She emerged several minutes later with a tiny data chip.

Zybari raised an eyebrow questioningly at her as she passed him the item.

'It came _via_ grandmother.' she said placing odd emphasis on the words.

He blinked. Stared at the little chip.

'Judging from the lengths of subterfuge she went to when she delivered it to me, it is undoubtedly from T'Sar .'

'T'Sar.' he said without really meaning to.

His sister smiled at him.

'See, now _that _is what I'm looking for in a bondmate. That look on your face.'

Zybari carefully smoothed his expression.

T'Vai rolled her eyes.

* * *

The data chip seemed to be burning a hole through his pocket as Zybari made his way across Deep Space Five. Immediately after returning to his assigned quarters he loaded it into his personal computer.

T'Sar's face appeared on the viewscreen.

Zybari's heart jerked distractingly and his breath caught.

Her face was smooth and emotionless, but she raised her right hand in the ta'al and offered him a most gratifyingly affectionate, albeit highly inappropriately, greeting.

'_Zybari - t'hy'la t'nash-veh, dahshal s'nash-veh hi __worla dahshal s'kashek t'nash-veh… __ (Zybari - my friend/soulmate, parted from me, but never parted from my thoughts…)'_

Despite his perfect recall, Zybari rewatched the message thrice in one seating.


End file.
